Accidental Criminal
by Sovris
Summary: How does one unintentionally become a villain? Easy. You accidentally shoot Spirit World's prized detective in the back and run from the scene. Then you punch his best friend in the face and avoid arrest. But don't forget to apologize during all of this. Are you writing this down?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but any OCs**

* * *

 _Accidental Criminal  
_

* * *

I panted heavily as my feet pounded on the wet soil that had seen two days of scattered showers. My heartbeat echoed loudly in my ears and I wondered if the whole forest could hear it. The cuts that jagged branches carved on my skin were healed within seconds as I pushed past trees and bushes. My life was minutes from being taken away by the person who was supposed to protect me. All because I made the biggest mistake in Ningenkai history: I hurt Yusuke and I didn't mean to.

"Get back here!"

Even though my legs were on the verge of collapsing, I somehow ran faster after I heard his voice. The promise of death was at the tip of his tongue (or rather his index finger) and I prayed to whatever deity that pitied me would just hurry up and save me.

"Can't we just talk this out?!" I yelled over my shoulder and then I blanched when I saw the angry look on his face. A simple apology wasn't going to fix this.

"We'll talk once you're six feet under!" He barked and punched a tree out of his way. I squealed loudly and sprinted at full speed. I didn't want to die. Not like this. I obviously couldn't out run him, so I had to somehow slow him down.

"Duh, Etsuko, you got the genes of an earth demon." I scoffed and knocked my forehead twice. I skidded to a stop and turned around. I hoped my face didn't betray how scared I was.

"Oh great, you're gonna fight me now?" Yusuke grinned and cracked his knuckles as he slowed to a stop.

"I'm really sorry!" I shut my eyes and slammed my hands against the ground. I heard him yell in surprise and cracked an eye open to see that my plan had worked.

"Put me down!" Yusuke struggled against his earth prison. His hands and feet were completely bounded by rock, but I knew it wouldn't hold for long.

"I'm so, so sorry." I apologized again and bowed profusely before I escaped. I could hear his continuous cursing and the fact that he called me a coward but I didn't let that bother me. I was going to live to see another day and I needed to see Koenma before things got worse. Last thing I needed was Yusuke telling Reikai that a rogue, half-demon tried to kill him during one of his missions. I did not want to die as the villain of my own story.

 _"Hey you!" I called out to the green demon who had far too many horns on its head for me to count. I was high on a branch above the ground as I kept my hand in a finger gun position. In his claws were the remains of a human male and I guessed that he was probably a wealthy businessman who tried to buy the demon's loyalty. He didn't seem to have succeeded._

 _"Oh look, a half breed." It snarled in disgust and threw the human head to the side._

 _"Spirit G—"_

 _"Oh, it's you again." Yusuke had suddenly appeared between me and the demon, right in the middle of my attack. I paled considerably when I realized he didn't notice my presence. Since I was still new in terms of spirit energy, it was obvious that my gun wasn't going to be stopped once I began to fire._

 _"I suggest you move, boy." The demon smirked as Yusuke stared at him in confusion._

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _I wanted to yell 'watch out' but the words were stuck in my throat as the large blast barreled into his back. I covered my eyes when I saw his body fly forward and hit a tree past the demon. I thankfully didn't hurt him enough, which was both disappointing and a relief. It seemed my Spirit Gun still was not top notch.  
_

 _"Thanks for the save." The demon waved at her and promptly disappeared._

 _"What gives?!" Yusuke pushed himself off the tree and spat out a mouthful of bark. "The son of a bitch has a partner?" He turned around and looked up. I peeked between my fingers and saw the flash of anger that brightened his eyes._

 _"W-Wait a minute!" I cried out and shook my head. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. My fate was sealed._

That was when I realized I had accidentally made it to the top of Yusuke's hit list. He apparently didn't have one until I showed up. I repeatedly smacked my cheeks, and knocked on my forehead as I ran back into the city. Stupid stupid stupid. I shortened my life expectancy in a matter of minutes because I honestly believed I had the skills to become the next Spirit Detective. I should have talked to Koenma first instead of running around town like some vigilante in hopes of him noticing me. I clearly didn't think things through until it all went down hill and everything was on fire.

"You messed up big time." I murmured to myself as I dodged humans and demons in disguise in the busy streets of Tokyo. I hoped Yusuke lost my trail and gave up. Maybe he'll forget I even existed by tomorrow morning. Wouldn't that be nice? I briefly apologized to a redhead I bumped into before turning the corner. My head ached as I tried to think of some sort of easy fix it plan that would promise Yusuke not wanting my head on a silver platter.

When I arrived at my doorstep, I didn't come up with a single solution. I groaned loudly and rested my head against the wooden door. Getting into Reikai without the help of a reaper or any other inhabitant was next to impossible. The best way to get to Koenma was to ask Yusuke to bring me to him. That was definitely not going to happen. I shakily take out my key and open the door into my empty apartment.

"I'm home." I grimaced as I took off my shoes and shut the door behind me. It was an odd habit of mine. Some days I'd think that someone would say something back. It had been this way for years. I shrugged off my jacket and collapsed onto my couch. Bad luck seemed to be genetic in my family.

When I was fifteen, King Enma discovered my mother was in Ningenkai without permission and she was imprisoned instead of being shipped off to Makai. It was apparently 'forbidden' to have an offspring with a human because the outcome wasn't usually desirable (but I didn't come out ugly and hungry for human flesh so I didn't know what his problem was). Even though King Enma was long gone, my mother still had not been let out and I'm not entirely sure if Koenma was going to. My poor, human dad grew ill right after she was taken to prison and by the time I was seventeen, I arranged his funeral. The doctor told me it was heartbreak that killed him, I said it was rotten luck. I sighed and buried my face into one of the cushions. It was dumb of me to think that I could be a Spirit Detective. When my mother told me stories of Sanada Kuroko, I was hooked. And when I heard about Yusuke and his achievements after the Makai Tournament, I became confident. He was a half demon just like me and it meant I had a chance.

But that chance was stomped on and thrown out of a window the second I pissed Yusuke off. Goodbye dream job, hello fugitive status. Maybe I was going to join my mother in her prison cell. That would probably be the worst reunion in history.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated. They tell me to continue this or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so, so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites :D They made me incredibly happy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but any OCs**

* * *

 _Accidental Criminal  
_

* * *

"Alright, don't panic." I said this I was already freaking out and pacing back and forth in my room. I was half way into buying a plane ticket to the United States and thinking about changing my name to Britney or something. Except I did not speak an ounce of English and Yusuke was probably going to reach me before I got on the plane. However, it had been two days since my mess up and nothing had yet happen.

Nothing.

I had expected Yusuke to already be at my doorstep and jumping through my window because simply punching the door down wouldn't be enough to scare me into the afterlife. I was in the process of a mental breakdown and you could say I was this close to kicking down Yusuke's door myself and demanding he kill me already because this was just ridiculous. Is this how they caught bad guys? By making them anxious and causing them to turn themselves in out of impatience? But I wasn't a bad guy! I huffed and stomped my foot. I was being stupid and I needed to relax. I grabbed a couch cushion and screamed into it. Mission accomplished.

"Open up!"

I froze as my someone knocked on my door twice. It definitely wasn't Yusuke's voice or his energy. The person behind the door was human. I cautiously made my way to it and looked through the peephole. I grimaced at the face that stared back at me and I noticed his orange hair. Interesting. He looked harmless.

"What do you want?" I yanked open the door and tried to look intimidating. "Are you a door salesman?"

"Door salesman?" He spluttered. "Listen girly, I saved this planet a bunch of times and―"

"That's nice but why are you here?" I frowned and titled my head. He seemed familiar.

"I'm here to arrest you."

"Come again?" I blinked.

"You're under arrest for attempting to kill Urameshi." He eyed her with disaster before he grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "This is my first arrest and for once, you're not some ugly demon who lives in the middle of nowhere and this is kind of weird so―"

Now, you're probably thinking 'Etsuko, what did you do now?' Well, I punched him in the face. I winced as my knuckles connected to his cheek and I'm sure I fractured something. I watched as he skidded backwards and I did the only thing I could do to fix the situation.

"I'm sorry!" I bowed lowly before slamming the door closed and locking it. Clearly it wasn't going to stop him, so I head for the window in my bedroom. Just as I climbed out, I heard him kick down my door.

"Just cause it's against my code to fight women, you're pushing it!" He yelled. "Nobody gets away from Kuwabara Kazuma!"

I landed first face on the ground once I heard his name. I shakily stood up and made an immediate run for it to who knows where.

"I just punched Yusuke's best friend in the face."

I feared for my life two days ago, and now that fear increased tenfold because I know I'm going to be obliterated once Yusuke finds out what I've done. I side stepped a bunch of high schoolers and leaped over a wall before landing in a bush to catch my breath. With both Kazuma and Yusuke after me, it wouldn't be long until Kurama was too. And he was probably the scariest out of all three. Scarier than Hiei too but he was thankfully in Makai. There had to be a location far from the city where I could hide out and make a plan. I tightened my jacket around me and continued my journey nowhere. A feeling of loneliness overcame my body and for the first time in a while, I wished my mom was here to help me.

 **[]**

"You lost her?!" Yusuke gritted his teeth as he picked up Kuwabara by the collar. "How did she manage to get away from you?"

"She has a mean right hook, okay?" Kuwabara pouted and made Yusuke release him. "And her long legs look like they belong to a track star."

"Why were you staring at her legs?" Yusuke asked slyly and elbowed him.

"Shut up!" Kuwabara flushed and pushed him away. "That's not the point here! She's fast and we need to catch her."

"I know, I know. A rogue half demon in Tokyo doesn't exactly give me a good feeling." The Spirit Detective scowled as he crossed his arms.

"Didn't you say there was something odd about her?" Botan asked as she sat on her oar. She watched the two with amusement and wanted to meet the girl who managed to escape them.

"Yeah, she apologized." Kuwabara frowned. "The demons we usually go against don't do that."

"Yeah, you know, she apologized a lot to me too." Yusuke scratched his chin. "Bowed respectfully and everything."

"Bad demons don't apologize, especially bow too." Botan blinked. "Somethings not right."

"Who cares?" Yusuke scoffed. "She shot me in the back with a Spirit Gun and I want pay back." He cracked his knuckles.

"Koenma said not to kill her." Kuwabara reminded him.

"Not gonna kill her," Yusuke waved him off. "just seriously maim."

Kuwabara stared at him flatly, "that doesn't make me feel better."

Botan absorbed this information quietly and then abruptly left the two boys in Yusuke's home. She needed to speak with Koenma.

 **[]**

I sat on a roof of a hospital as I watched the sun set. It would be better for me to escape town once night fell. I returned home for some supplies and was shocked to see that Kuwabara locked the door behind him after leaving. I expected to see my home ransacked but nothing was out of place. I had grabbed a backpack and placed enough clothes and toiletries inside. I had removed the picture of my parents from the frame and decided to take it with me. I was now staring at it as I held it gently. It was my only valuable. I tossed my phone into a garbage can on my way to the hospital and I basically tried to erase my existence as much as I could. Leaving home and becoming invisible was harder than I thought. Maybe I should run off to America. Did they have demons there? Preferably Japanese speaking ones.

I traced my mother's face as I was deep in thought. Maybe I should just let Kuwabara arrest me. Once they brought me to Koenma, I could explain this whole misunderstanding and also see my mom again. She didn't deserve to rot in prison. Me neither, of course. I stared at her brown face and wondered how she was dealing without having the earth beneath her feet. She must be miserable in her cell. She told me that her demon tribe was nomadic and that their powers were the strongest when their feet touched the soil. Though that didn't explain why she came to Tokyo where everything beneath our feet was cement. She said she had the ability to 'see' through vibrations she felt from the ground and I thought that was pretty cool. I've only been able to learn how to manipulate earth and that's about it. Everything else about me was pretty human and I can thank my dad for that. I mean my mom passed for a human too. No horns, no third arm or more than two eyes. No questionable slime or sharp teeth. She looked normal to me. I sighed and pocketed the picture. Enough family nostalgia for one day, I suppose.

I was going to miss a lot of things here. Like my dad's favorite ramen stand or even my high school, Horikoshi H.S. I had lost touch with my friends once they entered college but I was grateful I had the chance to meet them. I felt something wet on my cheek and that was when I realized I was crying. Would Koenma even listen to me? Or was he just like his father? The idea of being in isolation and never seeing the sun again made me shiver. I wiped the tears away and laid down with my legs dangling off the ledge. I needed an ally in this situation but who could help me? My mother told me about Genkai but I knew the old woman passed away recently. Botan was a reaper that often aided Yusuke but I had no idea where to find her. It's not like I could ring a bell and summon her.

"There you are."

I squealed and my whole entire plan of letting myself get caught was thrown into the sun. Yusuke's voice didn't promise handcuffs, it promised a coffin. I immediately jumped off the roof and landed on a house below. I looked up to see him staring down at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm sorry!" I cupped my hands around my mouth before dashing away. Maybe the more I apologized, the more I could convince Yusuke not to break my spine.

"Get your ass back here!" He cried out.

"No way!"

I felt my cheek become wet again and I cursed. This was not the time to cry, Etsuko. Except, when I looked up after feeling my nose become wet too, I saw that it was actually raining and no, I wasn't having an emotional breakdown. I grinned and realized that this could be used to my advantage. I thanked Kaidan's lack of cemented sidewalks in this area but also prayed that Yusuke wouldn't let me suffer a slow, painful death for what I'm about to do. Once the ground became wet enough, I was going to use mud to temporarily blind him. Perhaps doing anything to set him off was a bad idea but he was gaining speed and almost at my heels. I needed to do _something_.

"If you stop running now, I'll only punch you _two_ times!"

"That doesn't sound like a good offer." I grimaced and turned the corner. I could probably lose him after a couple more turns but then again, this was Yusuke's town. He probably knew it like the back of his hand and I would have nowhere to hide. It was stupid of me to even come here and Mushiyori City was probably a better option. The rain turned into a downpour and I groaned as everything I owned became soaked. I won't have dry clothes for days.

"Can't we have a civil conversation?!" I asked as I leaped over a fence and landed into a neat, flower garden. I hope the owners don't mind that I ruined the tulips. I climbed onto the roof and jumped to another to my left. I was starting to get tired and that was not good. Not at all. I looked over my shoulder to see how close he was but then I skidded to a stop.

He was gone. I sighed in relief and jumped to the ground. It looked like I was in some construction area and it was pretty deserted. I must have ran pretty far.

"Boo." Yusuke materialized out of nowhere.

"Spirit Gun!" I screamed and held out my index finger. I covered my mouth with my left hand as I watched him fly back and hit a steel beam. Good going there, Etsuko. But he shouldn't have startled me like that.

"Ouch." He groaned and rubbed his face. "With proper training, that could have actually bruised me."

I gritted my teeth and raised my foot before stomping it hard on the ground. I watched in satisfaction as a glob of mud hit his eyes but then I regretted it a second of later. I sighed as he stumbled and swung without precision.

"Hey, who turned off the lights?!" Yusuke grunted.

I dodged a swipe as I got close to him and I carefully placed a handkerchief in his jacket's pocket. I mumbled another apology before making my quick escape and disappearing into the darkness that blanketed Kaidan. My face was set in determination as I headed for the train station to head to Mushiyori City. If America wasn't an option, then maybe Makai was.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated (:  
**


End file.
